


The Eternal Struggles of James Buchanan Barnes

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his dry spell showing no signs of abating, Bucky Barnes' tradition of mindblowing birthday sex is in jeopardy this year. Though perhaps the solution to his problems has been right in front of him the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Struggles of James Buchanan Barnes

"Well this sucks."

Loki arched an eyebrow as he looked up from the charming graffiti he'd been studying carved into the table they were sat at. Bucky was sitting opposite him, nursing yet another beer, with the beginnings of a pout on his lips. He'd flopped back into his chair a moment before, though Loki had purposefully avoided asking him how his conversation with the raven-haired woman at the bar went. There was only one way it could have gone for Bucky to be sitting here with Loki now.

"How pathetic do you have to be that you can't even score on your birthday?"

"It's only 11:30," Loki replied, "if you're lucky you might at least get a blowjob before midnight."

"You were supposed to be my wingman tonight," Bucky said with a scowl. "Some help you've been."

Loki had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep a smile at bay. "What? I've been great," he argued.

"Leaving your best friend so you can get a handjob in the men's room is not good wingman behaviour."

"I was thinking of you the whole time."

Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at that, a smile back on his face, for the moment, at least. "Oh, I bet you were," he said with a wink.

Their relationship was, well, complicated – or it was to everyone else in their social circle. To the two of them, things were pretty damn simple. Sex was just something they did on occasion, like golf, or squash, or something else not nearly as entertaining. Though, of course, that was before. Bucky's deployment for a second tour in Afghanistan, and the shrapnel that had nearly taken his arm off before his honourable discharge, had caused something of a disruption to their normal routine.

"Anyway," Loki continued, "you're supposed to be good at this. You shouldn't need my help."

"It's a bad night. Maybe I'm coming down with something; it's throwing me off my game."

"Or maybe you're simply losing it in your old age."

Bucky glared daggers at him in response. "You're older than I am, asshole."

"Yes, but as evidenced already, I've still got it."

The grin on Loki's face widened at the sight of Bucky slumping down against the table, his chin resting on his arms and his pout firmly back in place. And so they'd reached the 'wallowing in pity' segment of the evening. Loki's favourite."You're the worst wingman ever," he grumbled.

Loki patted his head apologetically as he stood to buy another round.

"It's embarrassing, is what it is," Bucky continued once Loki had returned with their drinks, words slurring slightly now he'd ventured further on his apparent quest to drink his own weight in alcohol. "I should be able to get every woman in this room into bed – half the men, too. What's wrong with me tonight?"

"You're trying too hard. You practically reek of desperation; even I can sense it."

"I haven't had slept with anyone since I've been back. Not once. In _five_ _months_."

"And how much of that time has been spent in hospital?" Loki pointed out, as much as the memory pained him. "You almost died, Bucky."

Bucky glanced away to avoid Loki's gaze. He never did like talking about what had happened to him. Or perhaps it was just the expression on Loki's face at the thought of losing his closest friend that he just couldn't bear to witness. Loki would probably be the same if their positions were reversed – though more likely than anything, Bucky would be the one trying to kill Loki for daring to put himself in harm's way.

"Yeah, well I should be back in the swing of things by now." He narrowed his eyes at Loki sat watching him. "Or are you about to suggest that I'm subconsciously jeopardising myself on purpose out of fear of showing off my disgustingly scarred and mangled body?"

Loki shrugged. "Are you?"

"People like scars, Loki; they're badass." He was covering, though, as he so often did. Usually he was comfortable enough around Loki to be honest with him about his insecurities, but then this was different, he supposed; too raw for Bucky to deal with just yet. He'd come around in time. He just needed a push.

"Do you like them?" he said, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Good to see that psych degree didn't go to waste, college boy."

"And joining the army as soon as you graduated high school served you so much better."

That earned him a frown in response, though the effect was diminished somewhat by the beer Bucky was polishing off as he glared at Loki. "Hey, I'm a damn hero," he said when he'd clumsily set the bottle down on the table. "Show some respect."

"Perhaps that should be your opening line on your next attempt to chat someone up. Come on," he said before Bucky's mood could sour further, pushing himself up from the table and slipping his coat back on, "let's go back to mine."

Bucky glanced around the slowly emptying bar while he considered. "Is there more to drink at your place?"

"Of course."

He was up in a flash, clinging to Loki's arm to stop himself toppling back over. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They weaved their way through the tables towards the exit, Loki doing his best to steer them both since even gripping onto the back of Loki's coat Bucky managed to stumble over every chair leg in his way. Loki rolled his eyes when the hand on his back jerked again and the sound of Bucky's boots colliding with another piece of furniture reached his ears. As entertaining as Bucky could be with a few drinks inside him, his coordination went to hell.

"Honestly, Bucky, you have had far too much to drink," said Loki once they were out in the cool autumn air and Bucky had latched onto his arm again.

"I just like you is all," he replied. "Let's walk back; I'll have sobered up by the time we're at yours."

That suited Loki fine. He quite enjoyed walking through the city this time of year, though not for the first time tonight he wished he'd brought a scarf with him. He turned up the collar of his pea coat and turned in the direction of his apartment. "If you make me stop once I'm leaving you here," he said.

"Oh I see, so when you decide you need a Starbucks at 2am it's fine for us to wander around for ages trying to find a place that's open, yet I can't so much as take a piss."

"That's how this works," he said, and Bucky chuckled, his spirits lifting again.

They made their way back to Loki's building in silence – or rather, Loki walked in silence while Bucky told more of his legendary drunken fables. No-one had discovered if any of his stories were actually true yet, though Loki enjoyed listening to them all the same. Bucky didn't quite have the same knack for storytelling when he was sober.

And, like Bucky had said, the walk home was sobering him up; his words were less slurred now and he no longer relied on Loki to help him remain upright, yet he'd made no attempt to move from Loki's side. It was impossible to miss the way Bucky's hands had slid lower down Loki's torso. He could shrug it off, swat Bucky away with a joke and put an end to it, but he didn't. He wanted to see how this played out.

"I hate that elevator," Bucky said, his arms wrapped around Loki's waist and head resting against the back of his shoulder while Loki unlocked his front door. Loki gave a noncommittal hum in response. It was an old building, and it certainly showed its age. He could afford something nicer, though Loki was strangely fond of the place, ancient wiring and the elevator that screeched in protest upon every use included. It was home.

Bucky released him once the door was open and Loki shrugged off his coat as he crossed the threshold, tossing it over a chair on his way to the kitchenette. "What'll you have?"

"Surprise me," Bucky said against Loki's ear. He was back in place behind Loki, his hands inching down Loki's sides.

"Careful, Bucky; you'll turn me on."

"Really? Why didn't I think of that earlier?" His hands moved to Loki's hips as he pressed himself flush against Loki's back.

Loki would be lying if he said he hadn't missed this. No-one else he'd gone to bed with in recent months had held a candle to the way Bucky could make him feel.

Bucky's lips at his ear pulled Loki back into the moment. "You want me to keep going?"

"Yes." Wet lips connected with Loki's neck while Bucky's hand pressed against Loki's crotch, massaging him through his pants as Loki reached behind to do the same. "Still want that drink?" he said before turning to meet Bucky's mouth.

"Interestingly," Bucky replied, pulling Loki towards the couch as they kissed again, "I'm not really thirsty anymore."

He sank down onto the couch, legs spread and the bulge in his pants unmissable, and Loki knelt before him. He worked open Bucky's jeans with deft fingers and wrapped his hand around Bucky's dick, a choked noise sounding from Bucky's throat as Loki stroked him, before his head fell back to rest against the top of the couch. Loki's eyes flicked up to settle on Bucky's exposed throat. It wouldn't look so unmarred by the time Loki was done with him.

Loki's own pants grew uncomfortably tight as he continued to get Bucky off. He reached down with his free hand but it wasn't enough to relieve the ache he felt. There was only one thing for it.

Bucky frowned when Loki pulled away and stood. "Stay," said Loki, a hint of breathlessness to his voice already, and Bucky's frown melted into a grin once he realised where Loki was going. He was naked by the time Loki returned from the bedroom with a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Too many clothes," he said, looking up at Loki standing above him still fully dressed.

"You can help with that."

He didn't need telling twice. He eagerly got to work pulling down Loki's pants and underwear as Loki stripped off his top, and before Loki had tossed his shirt aside Bucky was pulling him down onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around Bucky's back to support himself while Bucky reached between Loki's legs to prepare him, their mouths leaving wet kisses on any body part within reach.

Bucky tensed beneath him as Loki's lips neared the mass of dark pink scar tissue splintering all the way from his shoulder towards his heart, and he pulled back, gently running his fingertips over the raised skin and pressing his lips to Bucky's until he felt him relax again. He smiled up at Loki when they broke apart.

"That's enough," Loki said after a minute and Bucky's fingers slipped from him to fumble with a condom. Loki smirked at that, but he didn't have time to say anything before Bucky was ready and guiding himself inside Loki's body.

Both of them gasped when Bucky filled him. He wasn't the biggest Loki had had, though he wasn't far off, and they both paused for a moment to adjust to the sensation.

"God, I've missed this," Bucky said, his grip tightening on Loki's ass as Loki started to move his hips. His eyes slid closed, dark red lips parted and just begging to be kissed again, and he moaned every time Loki slammed himself down into his lap. Bucky had always been vocal in bed. Loki would never understand why some people didn't like that; hearing his partners' moans and gasps of pleasure just spurred him on further, until all involved parties were exhausted, satisfied wrecks.

He moved faster, alternating between sliding up and down on Bucky's cock and grinding his hips into him, and his nails dug into Bucky's skin deep enough to leave little half-crescent marks across his back and neck. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to close his eyes. Bucky looked so good when he came undone, Loki didn't want to miss it.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Loki and flipped them over. His arms hooked under Loki's thighs, almost bending him in half when he leant forward for another kiss and pushing himself even further into Loki's body. A groan slipped from Loki's lips and he gripped the arm rest under his head.

"Too much?"

Loki nodded and Bucky pulled back, his dick disappearing from Loki's body and being replaced by fingers searching out his prostate while a skilled tongue circled the head of Loki's erection. Now that was more like it. It had been far too long since Loki had had a good blowjob. He grinned and pushed himself further into Bucky's mouth, resisting the impulse to grip the back of Bucky's head and thrust into him with abandon, though just as he was getting into it Bucky pulled away again.

"Bastard," Loki whispered, as Bucky settled on his knees between Loki's legs and slid back inside him. Bucky laughed in response and picked up the pace he'd set beforehand. And all Loki received by way of apology was a quick peck on the lips. He could do better than that. While one hand was pressed between their bodies stroking himself, Loki's free hand fisted in Bucky's hair as his mouth slid down to Bucky's neck, sucking open-mouthed kisses along it before he bit down.

Bucky cried out and his hips faltered, but he didn't stop moving until Loki reached his orgasm soon after, and finally he sank down against Loki's chest as they caught their breath. Neither of them was particularly tender with the other, yet it was comfortable enough just to lay together, fingers brushing lazily against each other's warm skin until one of them would find the energy to move.

"Still disappointed you didn't get to have sex on your birthday?" Loki said.

"Not so much."


End file.
